What ifThe Leroy Series
by Forever Mixer
Summary: A different ending for Leroy and Stitch. Chapter 4 is done! The battle rages on!
1. Chapter 1

**What If…The Leroy Series**

**Presented By…**

**Forever Mixer!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Lilo and Stitch at all. If I did, this would be the real ending to the movie.

Notes: This is a "What If" fanfic, where, basically, the characters must find another way to defeat the main enemy. The movie here is _Leroy and Stitch_. This starts out the same way as the original movie, but the What If question is, "What if Jumba had not programmed that song-shutdown command into Leroy?"

Author Comments: _Sorry if I have the details wrong. It's been a while since I saw the movie _

--

Now, the story begins.

--

The experiments were being smothered under the Leroys. Also, their only means of escape, the strange rocket-car, was dismantled by them as well. Lilo, Stitch, Pleakely, Jumba, and most of the other experiments knew they would not win.

Some, like Kixx, Slushy, and Zap, were doing fairly well. Others not designed to fight, including Dupe, Slick, Skip, and especially Glitch (he was trapped in a video game), were the worst off.

Lilo asked Jumba, "How do we stop 'em?"

Jumba chuckled evilly, "Is impossible! 629 designed to be undestructible! Hahaha! Oh… sorry."

Lilo inquired, "We need to…hey, did you say 629?"

Jumba replied, "Oh, evil genius never told little girl about 628."

Lilo angrily yelled, "I told you not to make any new experiments!"

Pleakely asked, "Have you forgotten about those little monsters!"

Lilo sighed, "I know we won't win. We're going to have to retreat."

"Is little girl sure?" asked Jumba.

Lilo replied, "Hmm…yes, there's just too many!"

Jumba stated, " Eh, could use 605, 552, 503, or 275."

Lilo thought and then replied, "Um…those were Warpstron, Astro, Comet, and um…Wormhole?"

Unfortunately, it would be impossible to ride Comet anywhere. Warpstron would take anyone touching it, but huge amounts of Leroys were piled on it. Also, Wormhole's ability was too unpredictable, as it could leave them in a different time period as well. Therefore, the only remaining candidate was Astro, or 552.

Astro was a brown, furry experiment that looked very similar to Stitch, but with no legs. It had a ring with 15 stubs pointing out. These stubs could grow into large arms ten yards long. The "arms" had transparent air bubbles at the end of them. The experiment was originally designed to suck the leaders of planets into its air bubbles and then go into an orbit around the planet. It then detached the air bubbles and left them drifting until someone found them. If those people were found, 552 would repeat the process on them. In this way, planets would only have their leaders for a very short time. Without any leadership, entire civilizations would collapse! His one true place now was as a spectacular amusement park ride where he orbited Earth, showing birds-eye views of Earth to amazed tourists.

Lilo inquired of Jumba and Pleakely, "Where's Astro?"

Jumba answered, "552 is right next to us. However, due to limited space, will only be able to take 15 organisms. Lilo must decide whom to take."

Lilo jumped to the right and ran quickly towards Astro. The Leroys had not identified him as much of a threat, due to the fact that he was not good at moving easily (no legs), and could only move long distances, which would make no point now.

Lilo pulled him from the grasp of one Leroy, and quickly dragged him towards the others.

"Come on, Astro, we have to escape!" exclaimed Lilo frantically.

Astro's stubs expanded swiftly and grew the air bubbles at the ends.

Lilo screamed to Pleakely and Jumba, "Come on in!" The three of them clambered into the attachments of 552.

Lilo thought _12 more spaces_.

Astro began to lift itself

"Also, get Stitch, Gantu, Reuben, and um…Slushy!" declared Lilo.

"Bring 626, 625, large shark-like alien,and 523 to here," explained Jumba.

Within seconds, all four of them were in thanks to the vacuuming potential of Astro.

"Ih?" asked Stitch.

"Sorry,Stitch, we have to go!" exclaimed Lilo as she thought _8 more spaces_.

Lilo then declared, "This is going to be tough. Get Angel, Elastico, Kixx, and um…Phoon."

Jumba told Astro, "624, 345, 601, and 540."

The four experiments rose out of the reach of the seething mass of Leroys.

Lilo thought quietly with much difficulty and took on three more experiments.

Lilo said, "Yin, Yang, and Splodyhead."

Jumba translated, "501, 502, and 619."

Lilo then thought _1spot left_.

Lilo then declared, "How about Shoe? He could be helpful."

"They already capture him. Had good luck because shape on head is turned upwards," replied Jumba.

"Wait, how is that good luck for us?" Lilo demanded to know.

"Hmm…interesting paradox, must research," Jumba said to himself.

"Then, Sparky," stated Lilo.

Lilo then had a spectacular insight, "Wait, get Glitch and Phantasmo, too into my air bubble! Neither of them has to breathe."

Sparky was sucked into the air bubble and both Glitch's handheld game and Phantasmo went into Lilo's.

Lilo had a pretty hard time getting readjusted since the air current from the vacuum had flattened her.

"All right, Phantasmo, get into the video game!" yelled Lilo.

Then, Lilo asked, "How did they get Phantasmo?"

Jumba answered, "There is small net in Jumba's lab designed for that purpose."

Now, Astro was starting to blast off. Two streams of fire emerged from the place where his legs should have been.

"Sorry, I'll be back!" yelled Lilo to the experiments underneath, half of which had already been captured.

"We're going to need to regroup and then stop the Leroys when we come back!" said Lilo as 552 entered space

--

Hamsterviel shouted, "They are getting away!"

--

Lilo asked Jumba, "How much longer till we get to Kauai?"

Jumba replied, "Rough estimates indicate 2 hours, 16 minutes, 34.5298 seconds."

Lilo inquired in disbelief, "Estimates?"


	2. Making Plans

**Making Plans**

Disclaimer: I don't own Lilo and Stitch: The Series, or the movie _Leroy and Stitch_. I can't even claim the rights to Astro, since that is the same number and name they gave it.

Notes: There will be a fun fact from now on.

Fun Fact: There was going to be a Battle Royale at the end of season 1, where the experiments Lilo caught fought Gantu's experiments. However, Disney wouldn't approve the idea when it was presented to them.

Author Comments:_ So many categories for stuff…_

--

Astro was nearing Earth.

Jumba warned the others, "Should be entering atmosphere soon. Be careful. You will be pressed against back of air bubble."

Gantu groaned, "I already am! Couldn't you make this larger?"

"Do not question Jumba's evilness!" he snapped.

"Hey, how come we can hear each other in space?" asked Lilo."

"Is very simple, 552 designed to AGHHH!" answered Jumba.

Astro was quickening its descent and suddenly accelerated.

Within 100 yards of the land, 552 came to an abrupt halt, ramming everyone into the front.

"Ogata," moaned Stitch.

Pleakely grunted, "I can see stars. Fascinating!"

Then, Astro slowly descended towards Lilo's home.

When he hit the ground, his "arms" shot back into himself and everyone plopped to the ground.

Stitch said, "Goobaja."

The eighteen of them ran/flew/climbed/were carried into the house.

"Okay…Nani's not home, so our numbers consist of um…one Hawaiian girl, three aliens, and fourteen experiments," counted Lilo.

"Hey, you got a sandwich? It's been a long ride," Reuben asked.

"Okay, go make some," said Lilo as she pointed to the kitchen.

"Now," she asked, "Do they have any weaknesses?"

"None. Can lift 5000 times own weight, run at 50 miles an hour, incredible IQ, so destructive and evil, would beat Jumba's ex-wife," replied Jumba.

Stitch said sarcastically, "Takka."

"However, experiment 629 has one weakness same to other experiments. Can still be dehydrated!"

"Okay…but how do we do that?" questioned Pleakely.

Jumba replied, "perhaps Jumba can create dehydrating machine similar to one that captured 627."

"That reminds me, where's 628? Why did you make him?" Lilo screamed and asked at the same time.

"Ah…is funny story," replied Jumba.

"Aren't we getting completely off track now?" Pleakely interrupted.

Jumba declared, "Must go make some. Will take ten minutes. Must take 223, too."

"Okay…" stated Lilo.

--

Fifteen minutes later, Jumba marched into the room, proudly presenting an armful of the machines, along with Glitch, at the same time Reuben walked in carrying a magnificent platter of sandwiches.

Jumba passed out his dehydrators while Reuben took orders.

"The classic PB&J for you, Angel? Kixx, I know how you love those extra-ham sandwiches. Barbecue for Splodyhead, pretty easy to figure out, cheese for Elastico, and a simple egg salad for me," he said.

"Do you have peanut butter and anchovies?" asked Lilo.

"Yep, fourth column of sandwiches, second from the top," Reuben answered.

The next few minutes consisted of everyone except Phantasmo, Glitch, and Sparky, who did not eat, taking and trading sandwiches.

"Now that all are nourished, is time to present Machine 42386-42389,"Jumba declared. He had four little machines. They closely resembled a sort of transparent vacuum cleaner, and also looked similar to Phoon as well.

"Alright, have created ones for large marine-animal shaped alien, little girl, Pleakely, and myself. Experiments would most likely be dragged down with such stuff, anyway. Now, supposed to dehydrate 629's and capture them. Mechanism in front takes away water, while pods are sucked into the tank. Plus, have put cable in game so 223 may be directly plugged in to anything."

Lilo glanced at Glitch and said, "Your first time out in years."

"We…we might beat them!" exclaimed Pleakely,

--

Meanwhile, two hours ago, Hamsterviel had sent ten Leroys in two separate ships to Earth. They were nearing Earth.

Suddenly, he appeared on the screen of both ships.

"Remember, I want them dead or alive! No…dead. Um…alive. No, I want them all dead and/or alive!"

The ten of them nodded and closed in.


	3. Defeat

Defeat

Disclaimer: I don't own Lilo and Stitch: The Series, _Leroy and Stitch_, or anything, anyone, anyexperiment, or anyhamster in the series.

Notes: I have too many categories, so please R, R, &R (Read, (w)rite, and review). Wait, there's no logical connection between the two.

Fun Fact: Okay, this may be a shock for you Angel-lovers. Disney would never have had given Angel such a big part in "Snafu" if fans had not voted, in a poll, for her being their favorite experiment.

Author Comments:_ The last one was mostly jokes. This one will have action._

--

As the Leroys approached, a particularly evil one hit a button with his tongue. This signaled the ship to turn on the friction shield and slow down.

The ship slowly descended, while firing a massive missile locked on to Stitch's heat signature. The explosive zoomed off towards Lilo's place, leaving behind a trail of dust.

--

Stitch suddenly spotted the missile screaming towards them. Quickly, he directed Slushy to encase it in ice. Now the missile was just fifty yards away from the house.

Slushy took a deep breath and blew as hard as possible. The missile stopped in midair just 50 feet from the house. Then, the large chunk of ice suddenly exploded outwards, but, because most of the missile's force had been wasted on the ice, no real damage occurred except for a few chunks of ice and metal that cracked a window.

Lilo said to herself, "Uh-oh…Nani's going to be mad."

"They're here!" cried out Pleakely.

--

"Na la queesta," a Leroy cursed. He then walked near the door, ready to leave the ship.

--

Lilo, Gantu, Pleakely, Jumba, Stitch, Reuben, Angel, Slushy, Sparky, Elastico, Kixx, Phoon, Yin, Yang, Splodyhead, Astro, Glitch, and Phantasmo filed out of the door, with Jumba holding Astro, and Lilo dragging Glitch along, at the same time the door to one of the spaceships entered. Unfortunately, the eighteen of them had forgotten to bring the dehydrators.

The door opened, and…Sparky paralyzed the first Leroy with an electric shock. Then, Kixx aimed a well-placed kick at the second Leroy's chest, barreling him down into the Leroy behind him. Finally, Splodyhead rained plasma down upon the remaining two, knocking them to the ground.

"Wow, that was quick," Lilo stated.

Suddenly, a plasma blast hit Stitch in the back. The second ship had just arrived! Also, at the same time, four of the first five Leroys got up.

With lightning-fast reflexes, Stitch changed into his battle mode (with antennae, spikes on his back, and two extra arms), plowing himself into the first row of Leroys.

"Bring machines over!" said Jumba, crouching, to Pleakely, as a water blast from Yin sprayed over their heads.

Pleakely raced back into the house, dodging fire, water, electricity, ice, wind, plasma, and flying balls of red fur. Then, spotting the pile of dehydrators, grabbed them, and threw one out to Jumba.

However, one of the Leroys intercepted it in mid-flight, and turned it on Pleakely.

"Not good, not good," Pleakely moaned.

The Leroy pointed the dehydrator at Pleakely, pulled the trigger, and…nothing happened.

"Why do I suddenly feel so thirsty?" Pleakely asked himself.

However, at that point, Phantasmo flew into the machine, turning it on the Leroy holding it. Within a second, a red pod clearly labeled '629' rested in the bottom of the holding container.

With speed like that of a falcon, a Leroy entrapped the poltergeist in a small net that glowed as green as Phantasmo himself. The net had taken him straight out of the dehydrator, so the machine clattered to the ground.

It was around this time that the first Leroy, paralyzed by Sparky, got up. Elastico, who was right next to him, was taken by a surprise attack when the Leroy grabbed him. However, Elastico stretched himself out of his grip.

Meanwhile, Pleakely had come rushing towards Lilo and Jumba with the dehydrators. He slipped, however, and they came tumbling out of his hands. Fortunately, they landed right in the hands of Lilo, Jumba, and Gantu, miraculously.

"Attack!" Gantu yelled, rushing into battle, firing the dehydrator at every Leroy he glimpsed.


	4. Defeat 2

**Defeat 2**

Disclaimer: If I owned anything, the series wouldn't end until every experiment had its own episode (even Nosox and Alexander), and probably not even then.

Notes: I'm already running low on fun facts, so please review. Yep, there's still no logical connection between the two.

Fun Fact: Tickletummy from "Snafu" does not have a number. She was the winner of a contest in the UK to design an experiment. However, the script for "Snafu" was made after the script of "Leroy and Stitch", so she did not get to be on the list of experiments at the end of the movie.

Author Comments: _This story will get slightly to fairly more interesting. Sorry for taking so long to update._

--

Gantu darted across the battlefield, aiming his dehydrator at every Leroy within range. He had already caught two of them, and was aiming for a third one, when a Leroy rammed himself into Gantu's back, sending him tumbling to the ground.

Aiming her gun well, Lilo captured the Leroy on top of Gantu, letting him up.

"Thank you, Earth girl," replied Gantu.

Instantly, one of the Leroys plowed into Lilo, knocking her nine feet in the air. She flew so fast that her dehydrator, along with Glitch's video game, stayed in the exact same area, falling to the ground within a second.

"Eegalagoo!" exclaimed Stitch, catching her right before she hit the ground. He then ran back into the battle.

"Ow!" Lilo stated.

--

Meanwhile, Kixx attempted futilely to free Phantasmo. Although he had knocked out the Leroy holding the net, every time he tried to grab Phantasmo, he was violently repelled by the green energy. Thinking quickly, he dashed off to find Glitch, who could easily cause the mechanical nets to malfunction. All the while, he was waving the net wildly to deflect the incoming projectiles.

--

Jumba, still crouching, set his sights on one of the Leroys and fired. However, at just the wrong time, Kixx raced past, resulting in the purple experiment to be dehydrated and sucked into the dehydrator.

Jumba mumbled forcefully, "No! no, no!"

Once again, Phantasmo was left on the ground with no help anywhere close by.

The Leroy, now aware of the fact that Jumba had tried to attack him, came stomping closer to him, furious.

--

Stitch quickly rolled himself into a ball, and then ricocheted off a tree and straight into one of the Leroys. However, another one of them aimed a kick at Stitch, throwing him off to Slushy.

Slushy, who was just using his ice breath, immediately froze Stitch in mid air, and he fell, still in his ball form, to the ground.

Fortunately, though, Yang was nearby and dashed over to thaw Stitch out.

--

Splodyhead, desperate, shot his plasma blasts wildly, fending off one of the Leroys. However, another blast shot down Reuben, who slid facedown in the dirt.

He slowly stood up, spitting out dirt, and yelled, 'Hey! Who did that?"

However, a plasma blast from the Leroys' guns threw him down into the ground again.

A Leroy, noticing his horizontal posture, stomped closer to play on his helpless state.

--

Pleakely, gripping his dehydrator tightly, dashed behind a rock to avoid the battle.

He aimed his dehydrator, matching his eye to the target, and fired. The Leroy had no time to react and was now sitting in pod form.

--

Jumba fumbled with his dehydrator, eager to make it work, but because of his desperation, was unable to.

However, the recently thawed-out Stitch rammed straight into the Leroy, scratching him with his nails.

Jumba, who was now able to concentrate, pointed his dehydrator at the Leroy and yelled, "626, jump!"

Stitch leaped high up in the air, and Jumba fired. Another Leroy joined the ranks of those who had been captured, swelling it to six.

--

Sparky raced off to find Phantasmo. Turning into his electric form, he flew for five seconds and then spotted the green net.

He darted straight into it, hoping he would overload the circuits and free the poltergeist. However, instead of destroying the net, the net began to

glow stronger and brighter. Apparently, Sparky's electricity had actually powered the net.

Sparky changed back into his normal form, and picked up Phantasmo. He ran off to find Glitch.

--

Reuben cowered, waiting for the Leroy to pounce. Fortunately, Slushy was able to freeze the Leroy at the last second.

"Thanks, Slush," Reuben yelled to him.

--

The tide of battle was quickly turning in the "good guys'" favor. Two more Leroys had already been dehydrated. With eight in pod form and another one frozen, only one Leroy remained to challenge everyone.

However, that Leroy chose to dart into the house, closely followed by the good experiments.

He dashed into the kitchen and climbed on the fridge. Splodyhead fired a few plasma blasts, destroying the refrigerator in the process. Unfortunately, the Leroy jumped out of the way just in time and landed on the stove. From there, Slushy encased the stovetop in ice, but the Leroy jumped out of the way again, and raced through the hallway. Flying attacks aimed for him, but merely missed and then peppered the walls.

Pleakely screeched, "The fridge is on fire, and the stove's freezing! That doesn't make an _pleet_ of sense!"

"What?" Lilo asked.

"One pleet is the same as eight f_lups_ or 16 _ountirms_," was the reply.

"What's a _flup _and what's an _ountirm?"_

"A _flup _is the same as one-eighth of a _pleet_ and an _ountirm _is equal to one-sixteenth of a _pleet_."

--

The Leroy ran into Pleakely and Jumba's room, where he proceeded to wreck every single machine posted there.

Jumba hurried into the room, glimpsed the Leroy enacting the destruction of the machines, and then yelled "No, machines number 32601, 5482, 9063, 26830, and 19473!"

Then Phoon sucked in some air, and blew out as hard as she could. The mighty wind blast ripped the wall out, colliding it with a tree. The tree bounced it back, and the wall crashed into the first story.

Also, the wind had driven the Leroy out, along with every other object in the room.

--

The Leroy had lifted his frozen companion and ran off as fast as he could, but not before picking up a tree and sending it crashing into the Pelekai house.

--

A moment later, everyone had evacuated the house, with the help of Astro and Elastico. They were now standing in front of the mostly demolished house.

All of them stood staring at the burning house with holes in the sides, a tree sticking out, and a wall that been relocated to the first level.

"It looks great!" Pleakely exclaimed.

With that, the house collapsed on itself and turned into a smoking heap of rubble.

--

Lilo dropped Kixx's pod into a pond of water. The familiar yellow orb appeared, and then vanished, revealing Kixx.

Meanwhile, Sparky had discovered Glitch, and carried him over to the net where Phantasmo was trapped. He then linked Glitch to the net, where Glitch shut off the net safely. Then, Glitch returned to the video game.

--

"Alright, now that Hamsterviel has attacked, we must go back in order to stop him from doing this again," declared Lilo.

"Yes, we shall all go with you." Gantu replied in his stern tone.

"Sorry, but there are still two Leroys loose and I'm positive that Hamsterviel will send more to destroy us and take over Earth. We're going to have to split our team in half. Jumba, Stitch, and me will attack Hamsterviel and their main base. You and Pleakely will stay here to guard against any other remaining Leroys that attack here. We need to pick the cousins we want with us," Lilo replied.

Gantu declared, " 501, 502, and 523, you will stay with me."

Yin, Yang, and Slushy raced over to his side.

Lilo stated, "Sparky, Splodyhead, and Phantasmo."

"625 and 552," Gantu mumbled.

"You mean Reuben and Astro," explained Lilo.

Jumba then said, "345, 540, and 601."

Kixx, Phoon, and Elastico walked over.

"624 and 223," Gantu declared.

Angel walked over, carrying Glitch.

"Okay, we leave right now!" yelled Lilo.

--

Lilo, Stitch, Kixx, Splodyhead, and Phantasmo were the crew of one of the Leroys' ships, while Jumba, Sparky, Phoon, and Elastico were the other's.

Meanwhile, Gantu, Pleakely, Yin, Yang, Slushy, Reuben, Astro, Angel, and Glitch stayed on the ground.

The group on the ground watched the two ships take off, speeding straight into the air.


End file.
